justice_league_of_equestria_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Glaive
'''Glaive '''is a vigilante and member of the Maretropolis branch of the Justice League of Equestria. Origin Glaive was born in Trotham, but never knew his parents. An orphan from day one, he was practically left in the cold, rainy streets of Trotham to die. A shrouded stallion took the infant pony under his own care; this stallion would turn out to be the elusive head of Thrush, one of Trotham's most dangerous and unpredictable criminal groups. He raised the orphan, training him as an agent to pursue his own nefarious goals. Bloodwing, a quiet but resourceful colt, named himself at a young age. By the time he had grown to young stallionhood, he had a place among Trotham's most lethal hopefuls for villainy. But his adoptive father was secretly developing a techno-organic virus strain, and he kept this project hidden from all, including Bloodwing. Anypony infected with the virus would quickly begin to mutate, becoming partially metallic; the intense pain of the transformation would drive the infected to violent insanity. Unbeknownst to all others, Bloodwing's father planned to release the virus all over Trotham. The criminal mastermind, nearly mad, infected his own adopted son as a test subject. Bloodwing found himself transforming into something different as his whole right foreleg mutated to become seemingly encased with a greyish-silver metal. He had a salvation from insanity, however, in the form of a rare genetic defect; Bloodwing has congenital analgesia, which leaves him with the inability to feel pain. Because of this disorder, Bloodwing was able to remain in control. Overwhelmed by feelings of betrayal, he destroyed his father, crippled the villain's terror group from the inside, and turned away from evil, taking a small group of like-minded fellow agents with him. Bloodwing's reputation as a vigilante grew quickly in the wake of his life change. It was enough to catch the eye of the Masked Matter-Horn, then-captain of the Justice League of Equestria, who sought Bloodwing out for Maretropolis's next generation of heroes as her own team split to protect other cities. Glaive's conflicting circumstances prevented his membership at the time; they have since changed. Personality As a stallion who has seen more than his fair share of trouble, Glaive maintains a cool, perhaps even steely sense of maturity. He keeps a tight control over his emotions when on the hunt, processing them tactically; if he doesn't have time to think about something, he doesn't think about it. He is quiet and more soft-spoken when not on an active mission. Glaive observes thoughtfully before he makes suggestions, keeping a polite and modest demeanor when idle. He is approachable by most ponies he considers an ally and is ready to work with others when the situation calls for teamwork. However, Glaive still distinguishes between working ally and real friend, and after all the betrayal that he has experienced in his life, he is careful about who he chooses to get close to. He keeps a careful veil over his own inner troubles. Powers and abilities Glaive is a proficient hacker, infiltrator, and saboteur, and possesses heightened strength, agility, and senses as side effects of his transformation. He is also a master in the use of many different types of weapons, though his signature weapon remains his glaive disk, for which he was named; this tri-bladed throwing weapon was a natural side effect of Bloodwing's mutated anatomy, and he makes good use of it. Glaive's inability to feel pain is another one of his best strengths, but it is somewhat of a two-edged sword, as he doesn't have pain as a way of knowing when his body is being too physically harmed. As a practical addition to his vigilante look, Glaive keeps a wardrobe of hooded trench coats and cloaks. Apart from providing armor-like protection and a disguise, these typically conceal an arsenal of unconventional weapons and mission-appropriate gear. Relationships Captain Orbit Glaive was aware of Captain Orbit's reputation well before joining the League. Now under his command, Glaive follows Orbit's orders to the letter—though closer proximity to the gravity-wielding hero has made the vigilante wonder about Orbit's long-leashed leadership. A leader himself, Glaive still questions Orbit's decision to place Goldfin on leave after Bayne's probable death. It is a sacrifice, he feels, that the Power Ponies cannot afford to make. Goldfin Glaive respects Goldfin for her veteran status and verve around the Power Ponies—not her competence at co-leading them. Unlike some others, however, Glaive is willing to watch out for the aqua-heroine. When Goldfin took it on herself to track down Chance at a convention, Glaive volunteered to be her eye in the sky; when Captain Orbit placed her on leave for finishing off Bayne, Glaive protested. Goldfin may be unaware of it at times, but when she is otherwise on her own, Glaive is usually watching—or the rest of his hundred eyes, should she be out of town. Decibelle Glaive and Decibelle are on good terms. Decibelle has found respect in Glaive for her caring ways and sense of cohesion, which the vigilante recognizes is often what pulls the team together when they really need it. Flashfire Glaive respects Flashfire's young enthusiasm for her duty and that she's resourceful enough to survive it. Impressed by her power and readiness to communicate, he recognizes that she may be a finer "Power Pony" than he will ever be. Ironworks Glaive met Ironworks early upon his arrival at the League. Despite the smith's odd ways, the two came close through conversation, and they gained in respect for each other after Glaive assisted Ironworks with patching up Dazzling Light, who had been badly wounded in one of her Sensei's taxing training exercises. While Ironworks's peculiar habits prove concerning at times, Glaive trusts the armor-clad stallion and keeps an eye on him. Kick, Lucid, and Vega Fellow agents from a time less honorable, Kick, Lucid, and Vega are Glaive's most trusted assets. They are the closest thing he has to a family, and when the Justice League team is spread far and thin, Glaive has no qualms with calling on this trio for assistance that he knows won't falter. Nycto Bonds so strong between ponies and phoenixes are rare, but Glaive nevertheless managed to win the trust of a blue-hued chick during a trek through the mountains. Nycto is a loyal companion of Glaive and proves eager to be called upon. Whether Glaive is oblivous to his avian friend's occasional mischief or simply permits it out of amusement remains unclear. Inari Glaive met Inari during the conflict with Rat Trap and immediately took interest in the lone kitsune. Drawn by her abilities, single-mindedness, and, indeed, her very kind, he also noticed her relative coldness toward most of her equine allies. Since the mission to Mt. Everhoof, Glaive has gotten to know Inari a little more by way of theater outings and brief walks. He never knows when they will next meet, if ever. Princesses Luna and Celestia Before arriving in Maretropolis to join the Power Ponies, Glaive journeyed to Canterlot to mourn the death of Princess Celestia during the Omega Z disaster. As he has personally borne witness to the royal sisters' service and their suffering at the hooves of villainy, Glaive has come since his own reformation to appreciate them as a beacon of hope for Equestria and the ponifications of why he too must serve. He openly volunteers for Justice League assignments that directly assist them—in another world, he might even have joined their royal guard. Trivia *Glaive regularly takes evening flights over Maretropolis to stretch his wings, keep an eye on the alleys, and listen to the water in Horseshoe Bay. *He wished to ask Goldfin for a diving tour of the Bay's shipwrecks before she moved to Manehattan. *Hanging over his bed at JLE Headquarters is a larger-than-life portrait of Glaive himself sleeping, given to him by Ironworks during a visit to Discord's domain. *His favorite food is tomato-and-cheese panini. His favorite drink is piña colada. *He attended three months of culinary school during his pre-JLE days as part of a deep cover operation. *The League's hardlight training chamber continues to intrigue Glaive, who spends much of his free time testing the limits of its custom scenario-creating capabilities. *Glaive maintains safe houses in several major Equestrian cities, ranging from hideaways disguised as shipping crates to at least one self-sustaining underground bunker in Manehattan, which Goldfin's current crew is putting to use. *He has a latent irrational fear of mirrors. Category:Power Pony